Encontro
by Dricka P
Summary: Descubra a verdade sobre o encontro entre Kanon e Radamanthys durante as cenas exibidas no OVA 19. Eles estariam mesmo dispostos a matar um ao outro? O que pensavam durante as batalhas? [Radamanthys X Kanon, Yaoi leve]


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são de minha autoria. Esta é apenas uma história de ficção com o intuito de prestigiar os fãs da obra original. Todos os direitos a Masami Kurumada e demais mantenedores.

**Notas da fanfic:** Fanfic escrita para o concurso "Seu texto vale um Cloth Myth", promovido pelo fórum AXIA. Contém cenas _shounen-ai_, ou seja, cenas com menção ao relacionamento entre dois homens e _spoiler_ (trechos do anime).

**Personagens:** Kanon, Radamanthys, Hyoga e Shiryu.

* * *

**Encontro**

Há muito esperava por aquele momento, pelo encontro definitivo que decidiria seu futuro. Estava ansioso, pois havia percebido que seus supostos aliados aproximavam-se de si e poderiam machucar gravemente seu amado. Internamente sabia que não suportaria perdê-lo. Não depois de tudo o que fizera para conquistá-lo... Maldito destino que os colocava em frentes opostas, maldito destino que os forçava a agir como inimigos, malditos deuses que os forçavam a digladiarem-se!

De repente dois jovens se aproximam e o guerreiro pergunta-se o porquê de não ter deixado a balsa correr pelo rio. Conhecia a fidelidade dos aliados recém-chegados e estava ciente de que eles não poderiam presenciar aquele encontro. Caso contrário, seus planos iriam por água a baixo. Já havia sido considerado traidor uma vez e temia a reação dos demais quando descobrissem por quem havia se apaixonado. Por tudo isso, **tinha** que ficar a sós.

– Kanon... – Shiryu o chama, com uma ponta de vergonha.

– Nós lhe devemos um pedido de desculpas. Ao que parece, estamos deixando o trabalho para você – alega Hyoga, igualmente frustrado por não ter conseguido derrubar nenhum adversário perante o geminiano.

"Vocês não entendem? Foi tudo armado... tudo planejado. Eu conhecia os principais golpes e todas as artimanhas dos espectros que enfrentamos até agora. Por isso as lutas soaram quase ridículas à minha pessoa. ", Kanon pensava consigo enquanto prestava atenção à chegada do conhecido e esperado cosmo. Já não poderia interferir a favor de seu coração. – Não há tempo para pedidos de desculpas. – alertou com a maior impassividade que conseguiu emitir enquanto praguejava por ter de continuar – O próximo inimigo já apareceu.

– Quê? – Espanta-se o jovem moreno ao detectar a presença do seu oponente. Um cosmo tão poderoso no inferno só poderia pertencer àquele tipo de ser.

– Esse é... – Hyoga inicia, um pouco temeroso, após sentir o cosmo que se aproximava. Não podia acreditar que estavam sendo recepcionados por um monstro como ele, não poderia deixar que machucassem o chinês que estava ao seu lado. Afinal, havia feito um pacto com Ikki onde se comprometia a cuidar de Shiryu enquanto o mais velho protegeria Shun. Eram mais do que amigos, eram cunhados, eram cavaleiros honrados e, apesar das diferenças e do orgulho, jamais abandonariam um ao outro quando fosse preciso.

Caminhando calmamente, o espectro parece fazer pouco caso de seus oponentes. Não imaginava que seu encontro pudesse ser atrapalhado por simples pirralhos – meros cavaleiros de bronze – e por isso não tinha pressa. O loiro sentiu a necessidade de formular uma estratégia para impedir que Kanon fosse novamente taxado como traidor e que viesse a sofrer a punição merecida para tal crime, visto que não agüentaria perdê-lo. O grego dera-lhe motivos para viver, força para lutar e enchera-o de esperança.

– Radamanthys! – exclama o russo.

Kanon sabia que tinha de agir antes que algo desse errado e logo arquitetou uma estratégia. Tomaria a frente da batalha e iniciaria o famoso sermão para desestabilizar seu adversário. Estava um pouco nervoso, mas, se havia conseguido despertar o lado mal de Saga e enganar Poseidon, não poderia ser difícil encenar perante os cavaleiros de bronze e convencê-los que estava realmente disposto a matar o kyoto.

– Você, um dos três juízes se deu ao trabalho de vir aqui? – perguntou o ex-General de Dragão Marinho, num tom de ameaça e desconfiança que talvez fosse facilitado pela situação em que estavam. – Que bom. – completa, felicitando-se pelo outro não ter fugido, mesmo ante a presença dos rapazes – Estava me cansando de todos esses oponentes inúteis! "E com muita saudade de você.", completou para si mesmo.

O espectro entendeu as indiretas. Kanon o surpreendia cada vez mais com o dom da persuasão e mostrava como conseguira enganar um deus. O grego tinha lábia – que lábia! Se o amado era capaz de tal artifício para lograr os garotos, ele também conseguiria.

– Suponho que estejam ansiosos para seguir o mesmo caminho de Pégaso.

– Como assim? O que quer dizer? – perguntou o russo, pasmo com a falta de tato do espectro. O que teria acontecido ao Seiya? O jovem era muito forte e determinado, fato que fazia com que ele conseguisse superar qualquer inimigo, qualquer obstáculo.

– Por acaso matou o Seiya...? – concluiu Dragão, de forma ponderada.

– Exato! Eu o matei. – declarou com satisfação verdadeira e sem nenhum arrependimento – Agora Pégaso está no Inferno de Gelo, no Cocytos. É para lá que são enviados aqueles que cometem os maiores pecados contra os deuses. É a tumba perfeita para vocês, cavaleiros de Atena, que ousaram rebelar-se contra nosso imperador, o senhor Hades. - afirma o kyoto.

– I-Impossível! – comentou Shiryu ao lembrar-se de tudo pelo que haviam passado.

Seiya conseguira sobreviver a um traumatismo craniano seguido de uma cirurgia cerebral após a luta contra o cavaleiro de Dragão para em seguida vencer o confronto contra Ikki. Resistiu bravamente quando teve outro traumatismo craniano ao jogar-se de um precipício com Saori no colo, venceu o lado maligno de Saga, foi aclamado por ter ajudado Hilda e, mais recentemente, havia sido o responsável direto por eliminar Poseidon e salvar a vida de Atena. Um homem com esse currículo não poderia ter sido eliminado tão facilmente.

– Seiya... na verdade... – Hyoga balbucia, um pouco nervoso e assustado.

Kanon, um pouco incrédulo com o ponto ao qual o amante havia chegado, comunicou-se telepaticamente com ele. Sabia a verdade: Pégaso não havia morrido, mas fora largado à própria sorte no Inferno de Gelo. Se fosse um bravo guerreiro, sairia sozinho daquela prisão e conseguiria vencer qualquer inimigo. Era somente um teste de coragem e valentia imposto por Hades.

– Acalmem-se! – pediu Kanon, de modo autero, após saber a verdade. Era o mais velho dentre os que ali se encontravam e, apesar de não desejar que os jovens maculassem o corpo de Radamanthys, não podia deixá-los perder o controle da situação. Temia os planos de Hades e queria viver em paz com seu amado. Abriu bem os olhos e expressou segurança ao encarar os cavaleiros de bronze – Se têm tempo para lamentar a morte do seu companheiro, melhor acabar com o inimigo que está perante vocês. Não esqueçam da missão que devem completar.

O geminiano sente uma dor no peito diante tais palavras e encara Radamanthys, que ri. Como o amado podia rir numa situação dessas? Apesar de serem jovens, imaturos e trajar simples armaduras de bronze, já haviam vencido inimigos formidáveis. Será que o kyoto expressava seu medo? O medo da morte?

– Do que ri, Radamanthys? – pergunta Kanon, por fim.

De uma forma felina e em movimentos cadenciados, o espectro aproxima-se ainda mais. Não conseguia evitar usar seu charme perante o seu pretendente. Contudo, como um modelo ensaiado, fazia com que os demais acreditassem que ele os estava desafiando, mesmo sem encarar ninguém especificamente.

- Na minha opinião, "_cavaleiros que protegem o mundo por Atena_" não passam de uma piada. – comenta num tom ponderadamente frio, com o intuito de desviar a atenção de Hyoga e Shiryu e fazer com que eles tivessem um motivo para sair dali – Nem sequer sabem que foram traídos por um de seus companheiros.

– Quem poderia ter nos traído? – perguntou Shiryu, um pouco desconfiado. Não acreditava no oponente.

– Querem mesmo saber? – cutucou, dando um pequena pausa para prosseguir em seguida – O traidor é Shun de Andrômeda. Melhor dizendo, **nosso** imperador **Hades**, **quem** reina o submundo.

– Quê? – espantam-se os 3 cavaleiros. De todos que o espectro podia citar, por que tocara no nome do mais puro dentre eles? Shun era sincero, pacífico, inocente e jamais seria capaz de tal atrocidade.

– Não pode ser... Shun é Hades? – Shiryu comenta, tentando absorver tal informação. Se fosse verdade, Ikki iria sofrer muito, assim como Hyoga.

– I-Impossível! O que quer dizer? – Cisne pergunta de forma automática, incrédulo com a afirmação que acabava de receber. O namorado não podia ser um monstro.

– Por que eu explicaria a reles ratos como vocês? – desdenha Radamanthys, divertindo-se com a expressão de incredulidade e desespero na face dos mais jovens – Os enviarei ao mesmo Cocytos onde Pégaso se encontra!

– Espera! – pede Kanon, colocando-se em posição de ataque. Não queria mais tragédia e sabia que os companheiros poderiam evitar que o senhor do submundo interferisse na vida terrena. Além disso, queria ficar a sós com o amante. – Vocês, sigam em frente! – ordena aos cavaleiros de bronze e logo volta-se ao kyoto para que este conseguisse ler sua alma através de seus olhos. – Devo terminar a minha batalha contra ele de uma vez por todas. Concorda comigo, Radamanthys?

– Sim, aceito seu desafio, Kanon.

– Mas... – Hyoga protesta.

– Kanon... – Shiryu tenta interferir. Por mais que ainda estivesse sob o impacto da notícia ouvida recentemente, não poderia abandonar o grego.

– Já disse para não esquecerem de sua missão. – responde, um pouco impaciente – Rápido, continuem! "Tirem a limpo a história que Radamanthys contou e intercedam para que o pior seja evitado. Não quero que o sacrifício de nossos aliados tenha sido em vão.", Kanon afirmou pelo cosmo de forma que somente seus aliados soubessem o que ele pensava. Estava em conflito, mas não podia deixar seu amado perceber.

– De acordo. Contamos contigo, Kanon. – afirma os mais jovens, que partem rumo à Giudecca para entender o que acontecia realmente. Talvez conseguissem evitar a guerra, talvez conseguissem evitar mais derramamento de sangue, talvez conseguissem reconquistar a paz.

– Kanon. – Radamanthys o chamou, com uma leve expressão de preocupação em sua face. Sabia o perigo que o outro estava correndo uma vez que os demais kyotos poderiam chegar a qualquer momento. Devido a isso, tinham de aproveitar o momento ou jamais teriam outra oportunidade de o fazer. Era agora ou nunca!

– Sim? – pergunta o grego, um pouco temeroso com as palavras do amado. Será que Radamanthys confessaria ser tudo uma farsa para induzir os cavaleiros de bronze ao erro? Será que Shun realmente era Hades?

– Esta pode ser a nossa única oportunidade...

– Eu sei. Mesmo estando a sós contigo nesse presente momento, logo poderemos ter novas interferências. Seja de cavaleiros, seja de espectros. Por isso precisamos de sinceridade um para com o ouro. Diga-me... Sobre Shun ser Hades...

– Não temos tempo. – afirma o espectro. – Vamos planejar a nossa fuga.

– Tem certeza? Justo você? Sempre tão fiel a Hades...

– Sou mais fiel ao meu coração e não quero perdê-lo. Além disso, como você acabou de lembrar, aquele não é o verdadeiro corpo de meu senhor. Se algo acontecer, apenas Andrômeda sofrerá as conseqüências. Portanto, não tenho o que temer...

– Se assim o diz... – o geminiano comenta, dando de ombros. Concordava com o inglês e sabia que não precisava se preocupar. Shiryu e o Hyoga poderiam reverter a condição do amigo. Agora precisava pensar em sua felicidade – Tem algo em mente?

– Montaremos uma batalha. Eu apanho, você apanha, nós apanhamos e, enfim, fugimos. Ou melhor, encare como um treino a sério que culminará com a nossa felicidade. – declarou o kyoto, rindo em seguida.

Kanon sorri, coça o queixo num tique pensativo e declara – Teria que ser algum golpe onde todos acreditassem que ambos morremos... Assim nem seus companheiros e muito menos os meus viriam a nos atrapalhar algum dia.

– Concordo.

– A única saída que vejo é repetir, ou melhor, fingir que estou fazendo o mesmo golpe que o Shiryu utilizou para vencer a luta contra o Shura. – o geminiano comentou de forma ponderada.

– Posso saber qual?

– Como provavelmente estarei sem a minha armadura, você vai me abraçar pelas costas e, nesse momento, terá que se concentrar para não demonstrar seus sentimentos. – o grego comentou de forma divertida, a contra-gosto do inglês – Depois vai literalmente voar pelos céus comigo e, quando chegarmos a uma altura segura, lançarei um golpe onde todos acreditarão que nos convertemos em estrela cadente. Se tudo der certo, sua sapuris e o seu cosmo protegerão o meu corpo de qualquer perigo. Feito isso, você só precisará me guiar para a saída. – piscou com um sorriso maroto.

– Excelente. Agora... Que tal continuar com o teatro? – comentou, tocando de leve a face do outro e voltando a colocar-se em posição de luta. Radamanthys estava ciente de que, com a ajuda de seu físico, adquiria a pose de um grande e invencível adversário. – Teremos muito tempo para sermos felizes depois.

– Ai... Então não sorria desse jeito para mim. – resmungou Kanon.

– Você continua ou quer que eu prossiga? – perguntava o loiro, ignorando o comentário de seu amado e usando de um tom frio para expressar-se.

– Pode continuar. Adoro essa voz máscula, forte.

Radamanthys sorri internamente, mas logo veste a sua conhecida máscara. A máscara da indiferença, a máscara de uma suposta soberba. Agora era um general. Não, transmutara-se num dos três juízes do inferno, o mais poderoso guerreiro a serviço de Hades e não poderia deixar ninguém perceber o que o seu teimoso coração sentia pelo inimigo. Não se importava de morrer, mas temia pelo outro. Lutaria até o fim e sacrificaria o que fosse preciso para proteger Kanon.

– Pelo que percebo conseguiu derrotar todos no Vale dos Ventos Negros. "Graças às instruções que eu lhe dei e às suas técnicas, claro! Sabia que não me decepcionaria." – a conversa, que havia iniciado em alto e bom tom, passou a ser feita por cosmo, para que só os dois ficassem a par da situação. Independente de quem executaria a próxima interrupção, não imaginaria os planos dos dois amantes – Farei que pague agora mesmo! – afirma de forma ameaçadora, pronto para atacar.

– Venha! – Kanon pede, fechando os olhos para retomar sua concentração. Respira fundo, abre-os novamente e eleva seu cosmo. Radamanthys estava certo: teriam que fingir que estavam treinando, fingir que **realmente** lutavam, assim como o grego fazia em sua infância, quando disputava a armadura de Gêmeos com Saga.

Radamanthys eleva o cosmo também, equiparando-se ao nível de seu suposto adversário. Já havia decidido a seqüência: iniciaria a luta com seu golpe mais poderoso para em seguida receber o ataque de Kanon. Simulariam um empate, apelariam para a técnica que o grego havia detalhado e depois, com o conhecimento do inglês, fugiriam do submundo e iniciariam uma vida a sós e muito feliz. Para tanto, só bastava o destino cooperar e, embora uma breve interferência de Minos e Ayacos houvessem trazido lesões ao homem que trajava a armadura de Gêmeos, a interferência de Ikki possibilitou que o dono da sapuris de Wyvern só ficasse assistindo. Ao final, depois de muito sofrimento, enfim alcançaram seu objetivo: fingiram transformar-se em estrelas cadentes, saíram do submundo e, numa pequena cidade da Inglaterra conhecida por Radamanthys, foram muito felizes.

**FIM**


End file.
